This invention pertains to new and improved distribution fittings which are primarily useful in connection with drip or seep irrigation.
In this field it is frequently necessary or desirable to convey water from a source such as a comparatively large hose, a flow restriction device, a distribution manifold or the like to a plurality of different, separate locations. Although it is possible to accomplish this objective utilizing a single hose having a plurality of outlets along its length extending from such a source it is commonly desirable to utilize a series of separate, hoses each of which leads from such a source to a location to where water has to be delivered. Commonly, such separate tubes are formed of a material such as any of the series of conventional polymers so that they are somewhat flexible and somewhat resilient.
Since the water supplied to such tubes is normally at a comparatively low pressure it is common in drip irrigation field to attach such cylindrical tubes to a water source as indicated in the preceding using a socalled compression fitting or connection. Such a fitting or connection essentially consists of a circular hole of restricted diameter in a rigid or comparatively rigid member of slightly smaller diameter than the tube. The tube is secured to such a fitting by being forced through the hole so that the exterior of the tube will be held under compression as it is engaged by the wall of the hole. It is important that the holes in the fittings are circular if satisfactory operation is to be obtained. Compression fittings of this type are quite utilitarian.
Unfortunately however they suffer from a limitation or defect which frequently makes their use comparatively undesirable. This limitation or defect pertains to how many separate compression fittings or connections can be crammed into a comparatively small region in such a manner that the tubes may be easily assembled upon and removed from the fitting. This is more important than one might normally realize. Tremendous numbers of fittings and the like are used in various commercial or agricultural applications of drip or seep irrigation. As a result of this even comparatively quite small cost savings can be significantly important in this field and frequently are responsible for one firm selling a product instead of another.
Although it would seem beneficial to locate a plurality of compression connections or fittings in a single composite quite closely adjacent to one another so that they all receive water from a single source in so as to achieve a cost saving by minimizing the amount of material used in the composite fitting, there is a severe disadvantage to this. When individual compression fittings are located comparatively close to one another in a larger fitting the mere proximity of these fittings frequently makes it difficult or nearly impossible to attach tubes to or to remove tubes from such fittings.